ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Asar
Gabriel Asar (born January 4th, 1989) is an English/Japanese professional e-wrestler who is currently signed to World Elite Wrestling as an Elitist on Adrenaline. He is best known for his time at World Wrestling Headquarters where he spent two years there as a part-time wrestler. E-wrestling career World Wrestling Headquarters (2009 - 2011) Gabriel signed for the World Wrestling Headquarters in early 2009. He was drafted to the Inner-Circle, a show where new wrestlers were placed. Immediately he saw that this wasn't the show where he was going to be the happiest at. After winning his debut match, the next night he came to the ring and stuck his middle finger up to the cameras. He expressed his dislike for the General Manager, the wrestlers backstage, and the show itself. He had two successful spells at the WWH within a two year period, with a record of 19 wins and 4 losses--according to Gabriel Asar. Gabriel claims that 2 of his losses were because his arbitrary-selected tag-team partners never turned up to the match, while the other 2 were legit losses; one of which Gabriel expressed no hard feelings over when he was noted saying," It was one of the greatest matches I've ever had"--referring to his Shogun match against Kameron Copeland. Although he had minor successes in the WWH such as his record, and his power ranking (reached #4 on the Inner-Circle), he was plagued by domestic issues which constantly forced him to take breaks from inside the ring. The worst of these issues was the death of his mother which came at an already depressing time in his life. In 2011, the World Wrestling Headquarters shut down for good, leaving Gabriel nowhere to go. He was seen backstage at the World Elite Wrestling a few times, but he never officially wrestled a match so it is unclear if the sightings were false. World Elite Wrestling (2013 - 2014) Gabriel Asar announced his return to the ring after almost two years out of the business. He was immediately drafted to Adrenaline and put in the main event of the pre-show. Once again--just like the Inner-Circle on WWH--Asar shared his disliking being on what he called the "inferior show". He went out to win his WEW debut match against Matt Pearce. Personal life TBC In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Fantaisie Impromptu'' (Spinning Fireman's Carry Cutter) 2013-present *'Signature moves' **Combination punches (A left jab, straight right, left body hook followed by a right uppercut) **Double knee armbreaker **Dragon sleeper to a facedown opponent, sometimes with bodyscissors **Eye rake **Flying clothesline **Headlock **Inverted stomp facebreaker **Inverted Indian deathlock **Low blow **Lucifer's deception (As opponent strikes, Gabriel intercepts the punch by stepping inwards, parrying the attack with the left hand and striking the opponent on the jaw with his right hand). **Roll-up pin ** Scoop powerslam, sometimes inverted **Sharpshooter **Short-arm clothesline **Snap DDT **Spine buster **Suicide dive **Super kick, sometimes to a kneeling opponent **Triangle choke *'Other moves' None *'Managers' **None *'Entrance music ' **Breaking Benjamin - "I Will Not Bow" (2013-present) **Ian Brown - "F.E.A.R" (2009-2013) Accomplishments World Elite Wrestling *2013 Retribution Rumble Winner External links Gabriel Asar's World Elite Wrestling Profile Page Gabriel Asar's Twitter Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:Wrestlers Category:E-Fed Category:E-Wrestling Category:Active E-feds Category:Active Wrestlers